When hunting with a bow and arrow, it is common for such an archer to want to take photographs of the game encountered, but because the shooting of a bow and arrow requires the utmost concentration in order to effect an accurate shot, it is generally considered to be impossible to take pictures while shooting a bow and arrow. Consequently, if the game to be pursued while hunting with a bow and arrow is also to be photographed, then a separate photographer must normally be present. Furthermore, when such photographer is present, the movement of the photographer and shutter noise of the camera occurring prior to the archer's shot will quite often frighten the game and make it impossible for the archer to get a good shot at such game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,725 shows a camera attached to a bow and arrow and it proposes to have a hunting archer push a plunger to mechanically actuate a camera at the same time that an arrow is shot from the bow. There are two major problems with this approach. Firstly, it is generally impossible to shoot a bow accurately while at the same time pushing a button to actuate a camera. Secondly, it is extremely difficult to coordinate the timing of actuating the camera with executing the shot from the bow. If the camera shutter makes a noise prior to the arrow leaving the bow, the game will be gone before the arrow reaches its destination. On the other hand, if the camera is actuated too late, then the game will not be photographed until after it is startled by the shot.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus for actuating a camera at the precise moment that an arrow is shot from a bow.